The Open Drug Discovery Center for AD (Open-AD) Administrative and Data Management Core (Admin and Data Core) serves three functions: (1) to provide overall administrative organization, oversight and management for all work performed within the Open-AD, (2) to manage communications with external AD investigators across the community including for target prioritization, and (3) to support the open distribution of all Open-AD generated reagents, tools, probes, data, and knowledge for use by independent investigators. The Admin and Data Core will establish and implement administrative and management structures to ensure that the Center is appropriately meeting milestones and deliverables, is soliciting input and openly sharing assets across the community, and is working across Cores for effective evaluation and management of target programs as they move through the Center pipeline. In addition, the Admin Core will manage Open-AD interactions with the external research community so as to solicit and evaluate a community-prioritized set of targets across a diverse portfolio of therapeutic hypotheses, to identify domain experts that can serve as advisors and partners to guide decisions around each therapeutic hypothesis that is selected, and to identify researchers that will use the assets developed by the Center to test these (and other) therapeutic hypotheses. Interactions with the external research community will be performed through the Open-AD AD expert panel, the External Advisory Board, an annual Open-AD meeting, target-specific workshops, and through the Agora platform (formerly called the AMP-AD Wall of Targets, agora.ampadportal.org). In order to invite the entire AD research community to participate in our investigation of novel targets, the proposed Open-AD Center will adopt a radically open approach to target validation and drug discovery. All Open-AD investigators have agreed to place all data, knowledge, reagents, and tools including chemical and biological probes into the open domain with no intellectual property claims. To support wide distribution and encourage reuse, Open-AD will donate the rights to distribute any reagent to commercial suppliers, non-exclusively and for no compensation. All Center activities will be performed in the open using the Open-AD collaboration workspace. All resources, data, and knowledge developed for each therapeutic approach will be disseminated using standard resource (AddGene for cDNA clones, Thermo Fisher for antibodies, etc) ? and all information will be summarized and registered through the Agora platform.